


New

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: Imagine meeting Mary for the first time and it goes horribly.





	New

The night before was a blur. Something had rocked you from sleep. Your body jerked and your eyes fluttered open but Dean's fingers gripped your bare hip. You were in his bed with the blankets and sheets wrapped around your legs as your head rested on Dean's chest. As you tried to adjust to being awake, memories from the night before drowned your senses. The smoke and the music from the bar mixed with the booze and Dean. Remembering Dean's hands on your hips and his breath on your bare skin still gave you chills. It had seemed like meeting up with the Winchesters had become the thing you did often enough that you had left a toothbrush in the bunker. 

Leaving with Dean was something new. 

“Go back to sleep.” Dean grumbled at you before pulling the blankets up higher.

“I have get up.” you whine slightly, “I'll be right back.”

“You’d better.” he groaned as he grabbed a handful of ass as you slid out of bed. You grabbed his blue flannel shirt from the floor and slipped out the bedroom door. 

Your feet patter against the cold stone floor as you shuffle to the bathroom then to the kitchen for water. Breaching the room, you stop dead in your tracks at the sight of a petite woman with a blonde bob rummaging through the cupboard. In a panic you back out because you know you are weaponless, half naked, and in no mood to fight. You turned slightly and banged into the metal rack holding the pots and pans, causing it to rattle and shake violently. The woman turned sharply and stared directly at you. 

“Oh. Hello,” the blonde said with a friendly smile that quickly melted away as her eyes scanned over you.

“I was uh, getting water,” you sputter out. Her face was familiar until it hit you, she was the woman from the pictures. She was Mary Winchester, “But I don't need it… now.”

“Sam or Dean?” she asked with a disapproving motherly tone.

“Excuse me?” you reply as your guards go up. You knew where this was going and it was nowhere good.

“Which of my sons are you sleeping with?” Mary said with no emotion to her voice. Her eyes were disapproving as her mouth screwed into a deep frown. You felt the back of your your throat catch like you had swallowed razors.

“I. I don't think that is any of your business…” You stammer out, feeling your heart beating hard in your ears. Your skin felt like it was on fire.

“It very much is my business.” She said firmly. Something in your head clicked and you found your footing. Your guts clenched and hardened.

“Really it isn’t. Both men are over the age of 18 and in Kansas, 16 is the age of consent.” You said smiling back at her, “So I plead the fifth.”

“Excuse me?” Mary said straightening her entire body out, “I am their god-damned mother and I have every right to know what in the hell goes on with my boys!” 

There was a brief pause as Mary stepped out from around the counter and moved towards you, “If you think for a split second that I won't drag your half naked skank ass out of here by the ear! You have another thing coming for you, sister!” 

“Are you kidding me?” You snap back, feeling the entire length of your spine electrify, “You know nothing about me and ‘your boys’!” 

Mary snorted and rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, Dean is in love with you? He met you last night at Merles and was everything you ever wanted? You’re not… you are just another bar skank he snared and brought back” 

“Bar skank? Really?” You snapped.

“I bet he doesn't even know your name, sweetheart!” 

 

“And you're their mother? I mean, that is some rich family love there.” You roll your eyes and snap back, “You basically called your eldest son a womanizer!”

“Just calling it like I see it!” Mary shouted at you.

“Mom! What the hell is going on?!” Sam’s voice rang out from behind you and caused your entire body to jolt. 

A hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. Dean’s arm wrapped around you.

“She’s a hunter!” Sam said with a trace of indignation, “ And a friend!”

“Do all your friends traipse around here half naked in your brother’s clothing?” Mary shot back with a hand on her hip. 

“You ok?” Dean murmured in your ear. 

You nodded, “I had it handled.”

“I’m a grown ass man and if I want to have someone stay the night, she doesn't have to check in with you Mary.” Dean’s voice was low and predatory.

“Look. I only came over to give you an assignment since neither of you boys can answer a phone call.” Mary said crossing arms over her chest. 

“What’s the job?” Sam said with his proverbial hackles still raised.

“Six girls in Harrison, Idaho have all gone missing for days then wind up on the shore of the Spokane River. Harrison is a small town and six girls gone is a devastating loss. It's something you boys can help with.” Mary said staring at Sam, choosing to ignore Dean.

“Sounds like suicide.” Dean replied.

“No one ever removed their own head in a suicide attempt.” Mary said turning her back as she moved to the table. She retrieved a manilla folder, she turned and handed it to Sam, “Take it. Don’t. I don't care.” 

“Mary.” Dean said with a stern voice. Mary shoved her paperwork into her bag, turning sharply on her heels and rushed towards them. Her face was frazzled and a seemed transparent.

“I have to be in Salt Lake by Midnight.” Mary said dripping with vehement annoyance. 

“Mom.” Sam said as she pushed between the brothers and stormed out the door, making the unnecessary point to avoid eye contact with them. She jogged down the stairs and sped towards the great hall.

“I might call when I get there.” Mary said as her voice trailed off. Sam started after her but Dean put his arm out. 

“Let her go Sam.” Dean said gruffly, “She’ll call when she cools off.”

After a few moments, Sam skulked into the kitchen and began pulling things from the fridge. 

“As for you missy.” Dean said leaning down and kissing your ear, “We can go back to bed or you could join me for a shower?

“Get a little dirty while we clean?” Dean smirked before releasing you. 

“Really Dean?” Sam groaned annoyed from across the kitchen.

“I didn't stutter… Sammy don't you have books to read?” Dean smirked as he lifted you up from the floor squeezing a giggle from you. 

“Shower!” You shriek before getting thrown over his shoulder fireman style. 

As he hauled you down the corridor, it dawned on you that while this experience was new, those Winchester boys would for better or worse be the same.


End file.
